Enderborn Facilities
by ImDefinitelySane
Summary: I'm bad with summaries so just read it. Also first fanfic so please be nice. Rated M because i dont know whats going to happen yet and i want to be safe. Also the Yogscast aren't known for clean language. Enjoy! I don't own the Yogscast!
1. Unexpected Visitor

Why does he still hate me? I've tried so hard to make him forgive me, but he still wishes for my death. Why? I have done nothing wrong since the old world and even that wasn't my fault…at least not entirely. But I've learned from my mistakes! The reactor is save, stable. What happened to the old wont happen here. I won't let it. Why can't he see that? Perhaps he is blinded by his lust for revenge. If so than there is no hope of me getting the old him back… No there is still hope. I see him sometimes, the old him. When he's around that girl… I think her name is Zoey.

There's something off about her, something I can't quite place. She makes my blood boil, and my fingertips burn. Prier experience says that is a very bad thing. I hate what I am. No, hate isn't a strong enough word. I _loathe_ what I am. I can't change it though. After years of trying, I finally relies this. I can't change it, but with this, perhaps I can control it.

I pick up the small glass beaker perched on the table hidden away in the back of my lab. The colorful liquid that fills it slashes around as I raise it my eyes. I see purple, green, and gold, as well as hints of black, red and orange dance in an all to familiar way. This small liquid filled container is my life's work and my last hope. I'm scared to test it. What if it doesn't work? What will happen if it doesn't work and that "_thing"_ wins? I shake my head, discarding the unwanted thoughts that plague my restless mind. I have time, no need to rush things. I have time. I have time.

I sigh and walk to the window that faces Blackrock Stronghold. Perhaps he hates me for what I am to. No that's impossible. He doesn't know what I am. No one knows what I am. If this liquid works perhaps that will change… I wonder how they'd react, what expressions would show on their faces? One of disgust? Fear? Curiosity? Is it possible for them to like me more for it? No, I think not… Perhaps they will shun me, or hate. Or maybe nothing would change, and things would continue as though nothing at all had happened. that would be nice.

My thoughts are getting out of hand again. I think some sleep could do me some good… I place the beaker back in its proper place and head for my bedchambers. After changing out of my lab coat and in to something more suitable for sleep, I crawl into my bed and hide under the blankets. I prey for a dreamless sleep. My dreams haven't been pleasant as of late, filled with images of the past, things I wish to forget. My prier was answered as I drift off in to the darkness of sleep.

I wake up to a frantic pounding on the sealed door of my castle. I get up and pull my lab coat over my sleep ware. I slip my flying ring on and lazily jump out the open window, into the courtyard. I stretch as a near the controls and type "open" into the computer when I get there. The big double doors open and reveal…Sjin?

"Sjin? What are you doing here?" Sjin and I haven't been on the best of terms lately. Not after old world. I miss the way things used to be. I look him over and I'm not surprised he's in his Sips Co. uniform. He hasn't left the strange gray man's side for as long as I care to remember. Sips is the one that found us when we first escaped. He helped get back on our feet, and although he can be crude and cruel we would be dead without him. He is the only one that knows anything about are past, but he knows only what we told him, and that is very little. I look up at Sjin's eyes and feel myself awaken completely. He looks panicked, on the verge of tears.

"Sjin?" I call his name hesitantly unsure how to approach the situation.

"L-lalna…" his voice cracks. I can see the tears in his eyes close to falling. He looks scared…no _terrified._

"Sjin, what's wrong?" The tears finally fall creating a steady stream of salty water down his cheeks.

"They're b-back." He stutters. I put my hand on his shoulder and gently guide him into the castle. I leave him in the lounge and go to fetch him some hot chocolate. When I return I find him staring off in to space, the frightened look still adorns his face. I approach slowly, not wanting to scare the poor man more than necessary. I call out his name softly and he jerks his head up to meet my eyes. I hand him the mug and he graciously accepts, giving me a soft thank you in return. I sit next to him on the couch and he takes a sip of the drink.

"What's happened Sjin? Who's back?" I ask, he doesn't respond immediately and I begin to think that perhaps he hadn't heard me when he said something in such a quiet voice that I almost didn't hear it.

"Enderborn Facilities…" The name sends chills down my spine. My eyes widen and I turn to face more toward Sjin. I couldn't have heard right. There must be a mistake. That place is gone. We watched it burn. I look at Sjin and realize that there is nothing else that would scare the architect this much.

I've started to shake a bit too and take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. It works and I can feel the shaking subside. I look back at the frightened man, only now noticing that id looked away. He's staring down at his mug, but I don't think he sees it. His mind is elsewhere.

"Sjin, Enderborn burned." I say softly unsure how he will react. He shakes his head, and his grip on the mug tightens. I wait for an explanation, for him to give the reason for him shaking his head, but one didn't come.i start to call out his name again but he interrupts me, "I saw it, lalna. They came back."


	2. They're Back

Sjin is starring up at me, his eyes pleading. Pleading for what I cant be sure. Nor can I sure that if I knew, id be able to give him whatever it is he wants. I say nothing, and Sjin's gaze turns from pleading to sorrowful. I don't know what to do. I can build a castle, a canon, a force-field, and even a UFO, but I have no idea what to do now.

I deal with machines. They're predictable. Every wire has its place. Every circuit has its place. Every code, word, and number has its place. A word cant go in a wires place and a wire cant go in a circuits place. If everything is not in its place the machine wont work. As long as everything is in its place machines are predictable. A macerator will macerate an extractor will extract. A macerator will never extract and an extractor will never macerate. Predictable.

People are not predictable. In fact they are very unpredictable. You can know someone your entire life and never really know them. You can have a best friend that you think you know like the pack of your hand, only for you to have that " I didn't think you had it in you " moment or, if your unlucky, that "What the fuck is wrong with you" moment. I've had both experiences and I saw neither of them coming.

What I'm trying to say is that I have no real idea how someone will react to something I say or do. I can only take what I know, well at least what I think I know, and take the best course of action at the time and hope it's the right one.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Sjin softly calling out my name. He hasn't looked up from the mug, and his hands are turning white from his grip on it.

"Sjin?"

"Are we going to have to go back?" His voice is small and I think hes going to start crying again. I grab his shoulders and turn him so that he is facing me. He is startled by my action and stares up up at me in surprise. I return his gaze with one of certainty.

"We are never going back, Sjin. Never, you hear me? The only reason we will ever be anywhere near that dammed place is to burn it to the ground! Just like we did last time!"

Sjin says something about my hands and eyes but my brain cant make sense of it. Its to busy getting heated up abou- My brain make sense of it. 'your hands are burning and your eyes are gold.'

"Shit!" I curse under my breath, and pull my hands away. I decide to keep them together in my lap, and I can feel my nails digging in to my skin.

"Sorry..." I mumble and Sjin smiles at me, his face full of understanding. I am truly grateful to Sjin. I wouldn't have survived long without him. I don't think ether of us would have survived long without the other. At lest not in the beginning. We're a lot stronger now than we were then, but... I don't know. I think id still be pretty bad off if something happened to Sjin. I think its the same for him too. That's probably why I didn't even think twice about letting him into my castle.

After everything that's happened, we're still friends.

Sjin calls my name and I see his smile be replaced with a thoughtful expression. His cheeks have dried by now and he seems a lot calmer than before. I don't think he will start crying again. ...Wait Sjin said he saw Enderborn. He never strays to far from Sips co, or is it Sjips co now? Doesn't matter, point being that if Sjin saw it, it cant be far.

"Sjin, Where did you see Enderborn?"

"Just west of Sjips co. In Martyn's forest. Why?"

"Can you take me to it?" As I expected his face adopts an expression of pure shock. Any other scenario and I would have laughed at it. But this is not a time for laughter.

"Why, in all of Minecraftia, would you wont to go there? Of all places!" His shock is as evident in his voice as it is on his face. I look as him sadly, than determined.

"I need to see it for myself, that they're back" I say more to myself than to him. He looks uncertain for a moment, and I'm afraid he might decline, but than the nods. I smile, and thank him. I expect him to respond with one of his cheeky retorts he picked up from Sips, but he doesn't. He doesn't say anything, he just nods again. He leaves the mug on the table and we walk to the courtyard. I know he is scared of returning to that place, and I am grateful that he is willing to do so for my benefit. I'm still wearing my flying ring from this-morning, and as Sjin joins me in the air, I see that he hadn't taken his off ether.

Its not until we're in the air, flying toward Martyn's camp that Sjin finally talks. He says it quietly at first and I cant here him over the wind. I tell him so, and he speaks louder.

"You wont do anything stupid, will you? Like blow it up, right?" He glances back at me with a worried expression. I return his gaze with one of confusion.

"What are you talking about Sjin? I've always been rather level-headed. And blowing things up is you thing." I'd said it before id known what I was saying. Sjin flinches and i immediately apologize. Sjin nods in acceptance, and began to speak over the wind again.

"Its fine. I wanted to be sure. When it comes to Enderborn, you can be quite hot-headed." He smirks back at me and I glare daggers at him. Hot-headed... I guess I deserved that.

We past Martyn's camp awhile ago, and for the past half-hour all I've seen is trees. It cant be far now, and I can feel myself heat up slightly. I never thought I'd ever be retuning to the wrenched place. I think as we continue our journey. I thought I was rid of it. I was wrong.

We come to a clearing in the trees, and my heart nearly stops. In the center of the clearing is a large, plain, iron, building. Its roof just shy of the tree tops. Outside it are dozens of people in lab-coats, similar to my own. They are walking around the building performing various tasks. I recognize some of them. They were here last time. My finger-tips start to burn and I'm almost certain my eyes are now gold. There is no doubt in my mind.

This was Enderborn facilitates.

"Lalna... what do we do now?" Sjin's voice is meek, and its obvious he'd rather be anywhere but here. I don't blame him, I feel the same. What do we do now? Its a good Question. One I'm not sure I have the answer for. Than I remember were we are, and who lives here.

"We visit an old friend."

* * *

:D Chapter 2! Wooooo! please review, its what motivates me to work on the next chap. Thanks! :)


	3. Old Friend

"Screeeeeeew the nether~ Come on Toby, sing with me!" I hear Martyn call to the hooded boy as we near their camp-site. I haven't visited the forest sprite and his young friend in some time, and despite the circumstances, I will enjoy seeing them again. I smile as I hear Toby giggle and than sing along to the next verse. They're slightly out of sink and Toby's voice cracks on some of the high notes, but they seem to be having fun.

I'm about to ruin it for them.

Tobys the first to stop us,and he smiles and waves. I wave back as we land. Both boys come to greet us, and we talk for a bit. Its mindless chit-chat. Things like, 'long time no see' and, 'how have you been?'. Though, its a welcome distraction from the situation at hand. That is until the mindless chit-chat invokes the question "What are you doing here?" Which in turn reminds me of the reason I came.

"Martyn, have you been to the outskirts of your forest?" He frowns at my question and turn to Toby. He's smiling again. Though it looks forced. Toby doesn't seem to notice.

"Toby, why don't you go show Sjin the progress we've made on InTheLittleCorp?" Toby smiles and bounces up and down slightly. He grabs Sjin's hand in both of his and starts to pull him toward their mole hill. Sjin glances back at me and I nod to him. He turns back to Toby and I watch them disappear underground. Once they've gone I return my attention back to Martyn. He'd watched them go as well, and is now staring at where they'd disappeared. Hes not smiling, and he looks worried. He turns to me and his worry turns to hatred.

"I have seen it. What do you plan to do about it?" Its rare to see Martyn this angry, and even more so to this extent. Enderborn really does bring out the worst in people.

"I take it Toby doesn't know?" I couldn't see any other reason for Martyn to get him to leave. Martyn has always been extremely protective over Toby, both physically and mentally. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd kept it secret. Martyn's past is properly more then the young boy could handle.

"Of course not! Toby looks for the good in things, and cries when the bad outweigh the good, even slightly. There is no good in Enderborn. There is nothing to outweigh the bad. Toby doesn't need to know a place like that exists. I wish it didn't." I nod. There's not much else I could do, without risking angering the sprite more. He tries to calm himself down, and I find myself hoping he succeeds. I prefer a happy, carefree Martyn over a angry one. He's much less...frightening.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He holds it for a short while, than exhales. When he opens he eyes again he seems much calmer. Its a tactic that only seems to work for him, but I'm not complaining. I've always preferred green to blue.

He repeats his question from earlier, and I find myself without an answer. I hadn't really thought past coming here. I'm at a loss as to what to do next. He takes my silence as what it is, and scoffs.

"Really Lalna? You got nothing? Aren't you supposed to be a super-genius or something?" he smirks and crosses his arms. I look away and puff out my cheeks slightly. He laughs and I smile at him. He always could make the best of the wort situations. I am grateful for that gift now. We could do with some laughter.

"But in all seriousness, any ideas?"

"Not the foggiest." And I haven't. I don't know enough to plan anything. Its weird. I've spent so much time knowing so much about everyone and everything, that when something new enters the equation, I'm completely lost. Maybe I'm not giving myself enough credit, it being Enderborn is quite distracting. Regardless point remains: incredible lack of information.

"We could hold up and watch, gather information." I suggest, but Martyn shacks his head.

"You and I both know how quickly they advance. If we wait to long, they'll over power us." he puts his hand on his chin, his other hand on his elbow, and starts to pace.

"Well we cant go in blind ether! We don't know anything about them! Did the bring things with them, or did they start from scratch? Do they remember us? Are they looking for us, or do the believe us gone?"

"Calm down Lalna. I wasn't suggesting that." His voice is indifferent, is face thoughtful. "We will need information," he stops pacing and walks over to me. "and people."

"You're not suggesting we tell people about Enderborn, are you?" Just the thought makes me nervous. I've spent more than 10 years keeping it secret. The thought of telling is...

"Not everything, just enough for them to want to fight with us." He says it like its a walk in his forest. How can he be so nonchalant about it? Isn't he afraid of what people will think? ...We don't have much choice anyway, do we? I nod.

"I'll take care of telling people, I need you to get the info." I'm not sure if he did this for my benefit or if he just thinks he'd do a better job at reciting people. He would, but that's not the point. I nod again. He looks nervous, and hes shifting his weight from one foot to the other. I give him a questioning look.

"We wont get much useful information from watching from a distance..." he says and I can feel my blood run cold.

"What are you suggesting?" I ask, hoping its not what I'm thinking.

"I need you to get on the inside." It was exactly what I was thinking.

"I cant do that! They'll recognize me!"

"It's been 10 years, you look nothing like you did than,"

"Than my Name! They'll recognize my name!"

"Use a different one. Look I know you don't wont to do this, and I don't blame you, but I can't do it. I look exactly as I did than, and besides you wont go alone. Sjin will go with you." He puts his hands on my Shoulders and smiles reassuringly, but I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack.

"Sjin cant do it. He'd bust out crying the second he got inside." I state. I'll go, but Sjin doesn't deserve that. I'd rather go alone than drag him with me.

"There's no one else that can go! You cant go alone! Its to dangerous!" id certainly feel better if someone else came. Id be easier to escape if things went wrong. But Sjin's the only option...

"I'll go." Martyn and I both look toward the mole-hill, where the voice had come from. My eyes widen and I stand there in shock

**It was Toby.**


	4. Rings and Walking

"Absolutely not!" Martyn yells as he starts to walk over to the hooded boy. I follow close behind, Millions of questions running though my head at the same time. Why does Toby want to go? What does he know about Enderborn? He doesn't have any prier experience with them, does he? Surely not, he was six when it burned.

"I want to go." Toby states. He looks scared, but his voice is determined. The question's not will he go. I don't know why he feels so strongly about it, but hes not backing down. I have no doubt that if we don't stop, him he will go to Enderborn. The question is will we let him? Will Martyn let him?

"I don't care, I wont allow it." That answers that question. Toby seems offended by Martyn's words, and his expression darkens a bit. If Martyn noticed, he ignored it.

"I'm not seven anymore, Martyn. You cant make my decisions for me." Martyn looks taken aback by this, and surprise is evident on his face. Its rare for Toby to talk back to anyone, especially Martyn. The forest sprite's hands fall limp at his sides. His expression is one of confusion, and sadness. Hes probably come to the same conclusion I have. The boy will go regardless of what you say to him. I've never seen him like this before. Its one of those 'I didn't think you had it in you' moments, and I find myself wondering what was driving the boy. Martyn closes his eyes and sighs.

"I cant stop you can I?" Toby smiles softly, and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, but this means to much to me." Martyn hesitates, than pulls the hooded boy into a hug. He holds him close, and Toby, buries his face in his chest. Its sweet and I cant help but smile as I hear Martyn whisper a stay safe into Toby's hair. They brake apart and Martyn turns to me. His expression is... I can only describe it as a 'I will murder you' face. He holds his index finger to my chest and, I hold my hands up in the air in a way that says please don't hurt me.

"You better keep him safe, Lalna. If anything happens to him, I can promise you, Enderborn will be the least of you worries." I can see it in his eyes that he means what he says, and, to my dismay, I stutter the response.

"I'll do w-whatever it takes! P-promise!" Toby giggles at my reply, but Martyn seems satisfied with it. He nods and turns back to Toby. He pulls out a ring and holds it up to the boys face. Toby blinks in confusion, and Martyn explains his action.

"Is a Harvest-goddess ring. It lets the plants know what you mean to me, and they will do as you ask." Toby looks at the ring in aw and reaches out for it. Before Toby can reach it Martyn pulls it away. The hooded boy looks up in confusion. Martyn smiles and grabs Toby's left hand and slipped the ring onto the boys ring finger. I cant help but chuckle at Toby's face at what Martyn says next.

"Wouldn't be fair if the Trees where the only ones who got to know."

We'd been walking for awhile now. Ten minutes maybe? Toby hadn't had a flying ring so we had to walk. I don't mind though, it gives me a chance to talk with him. I asked him what had become of Sjin and it turned out he'd fallen asleep during the tour. It made sense when I thought about it. Its about a half a days flight to my castle from where Enderborn is, and he'd gotten there rather early in the morning. He must have flown though most of the night. He must have been exhausted. We walk in silence for a bit, until I come up with another question.

"Why did you want to come so badly. You said it ment to much to you for you not to come. Why?" He's silent for a bit, and hes watching me from the corner of his eye. He looks thoughtful.

"I've never known Martyn to be afraid of anything," He says, and at first I thick hes changed the subject but than he continues. "But about a week ago he came back from a patrol, and he seemed really shaken up." hes staring strait ahead, and I can see him replaying the scene in his head. I remain silent and wait for him to continue.

"when I asked him about it he said it was nothing, and I dropped it. But that night I woke up to him screaming. He said it was a nightmare. Hes never had nightmares before but I let it go anyway. Hes had them every night since than, and a few days ago he mentioned Enderborn in his sleep. I don't know much about this place, but I know it scares Martyn, and I that want to help him." I always knew Toby was a sweet boy, but I didn't think he'd go this far for the other... I guess they'd do anything for the other. Both of them would.

We walk in silence again, and I think about what Toby said. Its not surprising Martyn's having nightmares, not after what they did to him. Martyn is a forest sprite, and he very powerful. Enderborn wanted that power, and they tried to take it from him. Whatever it was thet they used to try and accomplish this goal, was extremely painful. I could her his blood-curtailing screams from my cell down the hall. It was one of the things that pushed us over the edge, and a few weeks after Martyn arrived, we all escaped.

I'm lost in my thoughts and almost don't notice Tobys stop in front of me. I glance at him, confused. Hes staring strait ahead, and he looks shocked. I follow his gaze and find myself mimicking his expression. I didn't think we had walked that long, but right there in front of us is the place that, up until this morning, I thought id never see again.

We had reached our destination.

We had reached Enderborn Facilities.


	5. Dave yognaught

You guys are awesome! your reviews are what motivate me to write the next Chapter and you guys have been really nice! love you all! Keep at it! This Chap is for all the Yognaughts! i don't own anything. Enjoy! ~Sanity

* * *

I find myself unable to look away from the structure in front of me. It looks bigger from the ground, and I can feel myself shaking slightly, as I start to panic. We are unprepared. We have no cover story. What are we going to tell them? We cant say 'hey we need to spy on you so we can burn down you lab again, like we did 10 years ago. Could you give us a job please?' I don't know what to do. I want to run.

One of the scientists sees us and starts to walk in our direction. As he nears Toby pulls on the sleeve of my lab-coat reassuringly. I glance at him, hoping to see confidence, but he looks as uncertain as I. He smiles at me in a way that makes his seem younger than he is. When the scientist is within ear shot, he speaks.

"Can we rest here, big brother?" he looks up at me hopefully. At first I'm not sure what he is talking about. I'm not his brother and we haven't walk long enough to warrant a rest. I think it over for a bit and, when I realize what hes done, my eyes widen and I smile.

Hes created a cover. I hadn't expected Toby to be so prepared. He must have come up with it when we were walking. When I was drowning in my thoughts. I'm glad someone is thinking ahead. I adopt a big brother persona as best I can, being an only child. I decide it would be easier to stay in the character of a kind big brother, rather than a scornful one.

"I'll ask." I say in a comforting voice. The scientist, that is now standing in front of us, holds out his hand. I don't recognize him from last time. Hes smiling and doesn't seem to recognize me ether. We shake hands and he greets us.

"Hi there, what can I do for you boys?" he says cheerfully. I fake a smile and quickly make up a response.

"My little brother and I have been walking for a while and where hoping that perhaps we could stay here for a few days. I can work for our keep. I'm quite skillful when it comes to machinery." The scientist seemed both surprised and pleased at my offer.

"Sure! Most of the workers we have now are for heavy lifting and stuff. We could do with a bit of brain. Of course we'll have to evaluate you first, but if you pass the test you and your brother will be well taken care of!" I smile and thank him, and he guides us toward the building.

He talks to us on the way, but i'm not really listening. I just nod on occasion, and study his face instead. I cant really find any distinguishing features though. The scientist is the kind of person that you cant see in a crowd but for some reason you know they're there. The kind of person that can be anyone and everyone, but no one at the same time... its a confusing thought but its what I see when I look at him. And despite myself I find myself liking him.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when he stops and turns to me. We're still out side so this cant be our destination. I look up at him and he chuckles.

"Where are me manners? I haven't properly introduced myself!" I smile, this ones not fake, and chuckle a bit myself.

"Nor have we." i say and he holds out his hand again and asks, "Shall we start over?" I reach for his hand but Toby grabs it first.

"I'm Toby!" he says childishly. The scientist laughs and shakes Toby's hand.

"Hello Toby." he says happily, than turns to me. "And what might your name be?" I don't know where the name came from, but it flowed from my lips as though it was me own. It just felt right.

"Duncan." The scientist smiles and takes a few steps back. He bows playfully and gives his full name.

"I am Dave Yognaught." he said it as though he were speaking to royalty. When he peeks up from his bow I can see him smirking.

"But you can call me Dave." I giggle at his display, and he seems pleased with my reaction. I am starting to get the feeling hes flirting with me. I do like Dave but if this is so, he will be sad to now my heart belongs to another , even if they do not feel the same. I quickly expel the unwanted thought from my head and focus on Dave.

"Its nice to meet you Dave." I genuinely feel comfortable around him. I wonder if he knows what goes on in there or if he's just hired help. I cant help but hope its the ladder. We could use a friendly face.

Dave turns around and walks in the direction we had been going before the introductions. Toby and I follow him and he leads use the rest of the way up to the building. We walk through the automatic sliding glass doors into a large room that has very little in it. There are a few chairs and a couch to one side. On the other is what looks like a reception desk. There's a door on the back wall that looks like it might lead into a hallway.

Dave tells us to stay here while he goes to fetch someone that can run the test. Once he's been gone of a few minutes I decide to sit in the waiting area. I plop down on the couch and Toby sits next to me. We sit there for a while talking about are 'travels' until Dave returns with a young woman about my age. She seems cold and a bit frightening, but I stand and smile at her all the same.

"Om, hello i'm Duncan." I say and offer her my hand. She ignores it and scribbles my name onto the clapboard she's holding.

"You are dismissed Dave Yognaught." She says not looking up from the clipboard. Dave waves and heads out the sliding doors, calling a 'come find me if you pass' on his way out. I watch him go wishing he could have stayed. The woman starts to speak and I return I gaze back to her.

"My name is Charm, and I will be the one to evaluate your abilities. Follow me." I find her name quite ironic, considering charm is something she doesn't have a lot of. She walks toward the door in the back of the room. I follow, and Toby gets of the couch.

"The boy stays here." she says without ever looking back. I glance at Toby , who immediately sat back down, mouthing the words 'Shes scary'. I smile reassuringly, and follow Charm through the iron door. The door does in-fact lead into a hallway. We go down two doors and stop. Charm turns to me, he face uncaring and cold.

"Are you ready for you evaluation?"

"I am."


	6. Tests

Sorry for the wait, but here's part 6! I'm still a bit sick so if there are any errors i blame the sickness entirely. And if you like the story please leave a comment it makes me really happy and makes me want to white the next part. Even if you commented on a previous part if you comment on the next one it lets me know your still reading the story.. anyway enough about my lack of self confidence. enjoy! ~Sanity

* * *

Charm nods and steps to the door. She doesn't seem to notice my legs shaking. I'm scared of whats on the other side of that door, for many reasons. I have no doubt that if the test is intellectually oriented i'll have no problem passing it.

The problem is that if its not than this test could be dangerous. They could seal me in an air-locked room, that's slowly filling with water, and tell me to get out. Or put me in a room filled with creepers. Or worse, put me in a room filled with things like me...

Perhaps i'm over-reacting. Its unlikely that they would use the last option, as it would immediately kill off any potential employes, and possibly even the tester. At lest with the other ones the person being tested has a chance...as slim as that chance may be.

Charm walks through the, now open, door and I follow close behind. We walk into a medium-sized room that has a pillar in the center that reaches from the floor to the roof. It seemed out of place, since the room didn't really need the extra support the pillar provided.

Lined up against the back wall is a line of computers, not as up to date as my own, but still relatively recent models. To the left of the door we had entered through, was a small glass box that I assume is where Charm will will judge the tests progress.

There where two other people talking to each other in the room when we entered. Both boys had dark brown, almost black hair. The older of the two has fairly tanned skin, and if I had to make a guess, I'd say he's a few years older than I am. The other boy was closer to Toby's age and was vary pale. They nod in my detection and than return to their conversation. There's not much else in the room.

I find my self calming down at the distinct lack of creepers and walk over to the two boys. Charm walks over to the glass bow and sits on the chair placed inside. She crosses her legs and starts to white on the clipboard again. When shes finished writing she looks up at the three of use and holds down a button on the small desk-thing in front of her.

"This evaluation consists of three separate tests." her voice is broadcast through the entire room and I assume that the box is sound proof if she doesn't press the button. We all turn to her as she continues.

" When the first test begins I will press a button and you will no longer be able to see or hear me. The first test is a timed IQ test that you will take in this room. When this is complete I will explain the next one. It will take a few moments for me to prepare the tests. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves for the time being." She lets go of the button and turns to a computer to her left. I turn to the to boys and hold out my hand.

"Hello, names Duncan."

"Kyo," the older one says as he shakes my hand "and this is Cards." he gestures to the boy at his side. The boy waves and chuckles at my surprised expression.

"Cards isn't my real name," he says than smirks. "People call me that because I never lose a card game." I chuckle when I hear Kyo mumble a 'cheater' under his breath. His face says he speaks from experience.

"My real names Ace. Ironic isn't it?" I've seen quite a few ironic things today..."But you can call me Cards, everyone else does. And it will remind you not to challenge me to a game." he says giggling.

"You two seem close, are you brothers?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"No, but we might as well be." Cards says than looks up at Kyo questioningly. I look up at Kyo as well, hoping for an answer.

"We grew up in the same foster home. We were always together, and said that we always would be. So when the foster home closed and we where going to be sent to separate home, we ran. We were street rats for a wile, than we started to travel from place to place until we ended up here." Kyo explains and Im surprised he'd been so open about his past to someone he'd just met.

"You didn't have to tell me all that if you didn't want to..."

"Oh, we don't mind. We're not ashamed of it, if fact, we're quite proud of it." Cards states, smiling. I nod, wishing I had a past to be proud of.

Our conversation is cut short by Charms announcing that she has finished prepping the tests and to pick one of the computers lined up on the back wall. I pick the one closest to the left wall. Kyo sits two computers down from me, and Cards sits two computers down from Kyo. Charm calls out 'Begin' and than her boxes gos black.

I turn my focus to the screen in front of me and start to answer the questions. I answer some of them incorrectly on propose, thinking that my real IQ would be to much for them. i can hear typing from the computers to my right and cant help put hope they do well. I quite like them, and they deserve a brake.

I finish the test first, and Kyo and Cards finishes shortly after. The next to tests both finished in a similar fashion. It didnt take long for us to finish all three tests. An hour or so. Now we're all standing shoulder to shoulder as Charm looks over are results in front of us. Kyo seems nervous, and Cards seems smug. Charm sighs and I snap my attention back to her.

"i suppose you all did rather well." She pauses then sigh again."All tree of you will be sharing dorm number six, along with..," she glances at her clipboard, "Duncan's younger brother. The boy that brought you to me will show you how to get there. You will report for work tomorrow at 7:00 am. You are dismissed." With that she leaves the room, leaving me and my new house mates to soak in what had happened. We did it. We were in.

**We were on the inside.**


	7. Dorms

Dave is waiting for use when we get out. He's speaking with Toby, and turns when he notices use. He smiles and jogs over to use. Toby follows suit.

"Hey there! How'd you do?" He asks, seemingly only to me. I smile, and answer his question. At the mention of Kyo and Cards names he recoils slightly and glances behind me, as though he hadn't notice the two until now. He gives them an apologetic look, and Cards smirks at me, nudging me with his elbow. I glare at him, than address Dave again.

"Um, Charm said you could take use to our dorm." I state but it sounds a bit like a question. Dave snaps his attention back to me, the smile returning to his face.

"Sure! What number?"

"Six" I say and he glances behind me, silently asking the others the same question. Cards holds up six fingers and Kyo points to Cards. Toby walks over and stands beside me.

"Everybody's six? Alright than. I'm in eight if you need me." He seems slightly disappointed, perhaps at the fact that he was not also in six? He pivots on his heal and starts to walk to the door. Our small party follows.

He leads us out behind the main building to an area with two rows of long building that, every so once in a while, have a number painted on the side. The numbers increase the farther down the line we go. He stops at six and we say are goodbyes. I watch him run off farther down the line and enter his dorm before entering my own.

Cards is smirking at me from his place on the couch, Kyo siting beside him. I ignore them in favor of exploring my new 'home'. Cards and Kyo were siting in the living room that's attached to a small kitchen. On the opposite side of the living room, across from the kitchen is a narrow hallway. It leads to a bathroom and two bedrooms, two beds in each.

Toby is in one of them, looking out the window. The small bag of clothes he brought, siting on the bed closest to him. I approach him and gaze out the window as well. The window looks over a beautiful view of the forest. Toby's wearing a soft smile, undoubtedly thinking of Martyn. I smile and place a hand on his shoulder before returning it the center of the room. I plop onto the bed that Toby hadn't already claimed. Toby doesn't look away from the window.

After a few hours of doing nothing in particular, everyone retreats to there rooms. Toby and I share one and Kyo and Cards share the other. Toby runs to the bathroom to change and I change in the room. I fold my lab coat and place it on the dresser, ready for tomorrow. I'm sure they provide them but I'd prefer to wear my own. Even though it my draw some attention to me, it sets me apart from the rest. It reminds me that i'm not one of them.

Toby returns to the room shortly after i've finished myself, and we crawl under the covers. I hear Toby's breath deepen indicating that the boy has fallen asleep. I close my eyes eager to join him. I fall asleep to thoughts of my friends, and these thoughts find there way into my dreams.

For the first time in years, my dreams were pleasant.

* * *

sorry for the really short chap. i think im starting to get sick again... Anyway i should still be able to get Rythian's cat done today, but you're probably not going to see it until tomorrow. Enjoy. ~Sanity


	8. Pancakes

I couldn't help it guys. but i wrote it in much shorter bursts so it should be fine... Right? Anyway if you get all of the references in this i will love you forever. if you know them post it in the comments. Enjoy! ~Sanity

* * *

All things unconsidered I slept rather well. My dreams were pleasant, and I feel a lot better than I have in ages. I yawn and roll over in my bed, not wanting to leave the dream world just yet. After a few minutes I grown and sit up. I don't recognize the room at first and I rub my eyes, trying to wake myself up a bit more. I glance around the room slowly remembering yesterdays events.

I look to the bed beside mine and find Toby still fast asleep. I glance at the clock above the dresser, and scowl. 5:11. I don't usually wake up this early... I get out of the bed and quietly get dressed, picking up my lab coat from where I had left it the night before. I glance back a Toby before leaving the room.

I walk out to the living room after stopping in the bathroom. Kyo is awake and siting on the couch watching the telly. Something about a scientist messing up a potion and turning himself into a cat. Its an amateur mistake, one I would never make.

Kyo glance up from his show and nods to me. I return the gesture before making my way into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and find it fully stocked. I pull out what i'd need to prepare pancakes and set to cooking them. I make a generous amount, intending to feed myself, Toby and perhaps Cards. I assume Kyo has already eaten, as he seems to have been up for quite some time.

Toby walks in as i'm about to finish the pancakes. He's robing his eyes and is still in his sleepwear. He waves to Kyo before joining me in the kitchen. He yawns, and for show I wipe the sand out of his eyes. He seems to understand its part of the act, because he plays along.

"Hungry?" I ask cheerfully. He nods, and rubs his eyes again.

"It woke me up." he says and I chuckle telling him to wait at the table. I place Toby's share of the pancakes in front of him and pour him a glass of orange juice. I do the same for myself and Toby runs to the fridge and pulls out the maple syrup. Cards joins us soon after and Kyo comes and sits at the table. The four of us talk as we finish our breakfast.

When we had finished we all walked to the main building together. Toby didn't want to stay in the dorm all day so he came with us. We enter the building through the same door we had used yesterday. Dave and Charm are waiting there for us. When they spot us they approach. Dave is smiling and Charm is..Charm.

"Hey there." Dave says as he stops a few feet in front of us. I nod in acknowledgment. Charm steps in front of him and starts to explain how today is going to go.

"Kyo and Ace will go with Dave, while Duncan will come with me." I look as her, surprised.

"We're not together?"

"No, you majored in intellect, while they," she gestures in the general direction of the two mentioned."Majored in brawn."

"Oh."

"If that is all the questions you have than follow me." with that she turns to the door we had gone through to get to the testing room. I jog a bit to catch up. Toby goes with Dave, probably for fear of Charm. We walk down the hall for a while, before we come to a part of the hall that looks different from where we had started. Here there's a large window beside each door. I glance through them and find that each one has a person it it.

In the first one there is a man, that looks to be in his 20s. His room is filled with gold blocks. The walls, ceiling, and floor are make of it, and there are even some floating in the air. There's a pool of water at the bottom that looks to be filled with squids. The occupant of the room is jumping from floating block to floating block. He's saying thing about butter and lets out a rather girly shriek whenever he falls.

The second room doesn't have much in it, but the occupant doesn't seem to mind. He is wearing a hoodie with the word 'sup' printed on it. Hes also wearing a strange mask. Its plane white except for a face that looks like it was drawn on. It has an odd piece sticking out of the top, it doesn't look like it has a purpose.

The last window we pass has two people in it. They're fighting over a pillar that consists of four gold blocks on top of an obsidian block. One of them falls, spilling his bucket of lava. I hear them yell to one another as they run for their lives.

`"GAVEN! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"I'M SORRY!"

After I few more minutes of walking Charm stops at a door.

"This is were we part ways. You will report here every morning at the same time. The rest will be explained to you when you enter." she turns and walks farther down the hall. I don't follow this time. Instead I turn to the door and mentally prepare myself for what might be waiting for me on the other side. I breath deeply for a few seconds.

Then I open the door.


	9. I Don't Want You

I wrote a thing. things are going to start picking up in this story now, so cool. i'm feeling a lot better so i can write more now! i should be able to update a lot faster! :D Enjoy ~Sanity

* * *

I take one last deep breath before opening the door. I nervously walk into the large room and study the people inside. Most of them are wearing lab coats and are scribbling things on random surfaces around to room with markers. They didn't notice me entering.

There is a person in the center of the room in some kind of glass cage. He has blond hair and green eyes, that don't seem to look at anything. Like he doesn't see anything.

He's wearing a black and red jumpsuit, that has wires attached to it in many places. The wires connect to a huge wall of monitors to the right of the cage. The monitors show all oh the boys stats. From strength to brain waves to vital signs. I assume the suit is broadcasting the information through the wires.

I haven't the slightest idea how this works but I very much wish to learn. I walk up to the glass cage and study the suit, all else forgotten. It's made of a thin material I don't recognize, and seems very light. It must have circuits running through it because the red bits lights up every so once in a while.

I find myself fixated on it and I almost don't hear the snickering behind me. I turn to the sound and come face to face with one of the scientists i'd noticed earlier. In my curiosity over the strange suit, i had forgotten they were there. I give him an apologetic look, and he chuckles again.

"You needn't be sorry, it's a sign of a true scientist. To be curious of everything, and to be so focused on this curiosity that the world becomes blurry." I blink at this, and feel a ping of anger at the statement. Was there world blurry when they were _torchering_ us? I quickly calm myself and smile at the scientist.

"Um, hello. I'm Duncan. I'm new and will be working here for a while." I say in the most confident voice I can muster. The scientist seems to except this response. He turns to the rest of the room's occupants.

"Hey guys! We got a new kid! Lets try and show him the ropes, but be patent! He looks a bit slow." The room laughs and the scientist glances back at me smugly, before returning to his work.

I stand there for a bit, seething. I clench my fists and glare at the scientists back. Me? Slow? My IQ is twice that of every person in this room's put together and I'm slow?

I feel my hands heat up but I ignore it. How dare they laugh at me! They have no right! I haven't done anything! What purpose is there to make fun of me? Do they mock me simply because they can? Do they mock me simply because I live?

I'm overreacting, I know, but I cant stand people like this. People how have no respect for the living things around them. Its people like this that ruin lives. It's people like this that don't deserve life.

** Then let me kill them~ **

My eyes widen and I start to shack. No one notices the sudden change. I doubt they'd care if they did, but i'm grateful for the lack of unwanted attention, none the less. You... I thought I got rid of you.

**Ha ha! You can't get rid of me, my boy! I'm you! You need me~**

No! You are not me! I am nothing like you! I don't need you! I don't want you! Someone is bound to notice how badly i'm shacking. But than again their world may be 'blurry'.

**I'm not going anywhere, my little play thing~**

No. I'll find a way. I always do. I will stop you, and if I can't, than all find a way to keep you trapped as you are now.

**Oh, you naive little boy~ I am not trapped~! Just waiting.**

Waiting for what...?

**You shall see soon enough, my little puppet~ **

I can almost feel him smile, and it sends chills down my spine.

**Soon enough~**


	10. Blind Boy

Long time no see Enderborn Facilitates~ Enjoy! ~Sanity

* * *

I have to get out. if Livid is back I have to get out of here. I have to worn the others. If I stay here the chances of him taking full control are far to great. I have to get _**out.**_

I try desperately to calm my breathing. The threat of someone noticing my panicked state is enough to bring me close to hyperventilating. Livid's consent laughter in the back of my head isn't helping ether.

"Hey, are you ok?" The voice came from behind me and I nearly fall over when I turn to look at it. It was the boy in the glass cage. I had completely forgotten he was there.

I nod in reply to his question only to realize he cant see it. His eyes are dull and glazed over. Hes blind and for some reason I get the distinct feeling he wasn't born that way...

"Y-yea, i'm fine.." he looks skeptical.

"You don't seem fine to me. I can hear your breathing from in hear. Not to mention the stutter." I flinch at his words. He's very observant for a blind man...

"I-it doesn't concern you." I try to sound strong but the stutter...

"Now now no need to be snappy." he laughs and I blush and glare at the floor. I was about to respond with something really manly but he spoke again before I could.

"you're different from the rest...your kind. I hope this place doesn't change that." he looks sad, and I cant help but wonder how he can care some much for someone he's just met.

I don't get the chance to ask him. Hes escorted out of the room rather ruffly and I almost call out at them to be more gentile, but my fear of the scientist out weighs my pity for the blind boy.

**I don't like him.**

_And I don't like you._ The second I had responded to Livid's comment is when it hit me. The entire time I was talking to the boy...

Livid was quiet the entire time.


End file.
